


And All Our Plans Fall Apart banner

by marlislash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Rough Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ban for my lady and her rough trade project</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All Our Plans Fall Apart banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyholder/gifts).



[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/Ladyholder/ban_zps273c46ff.jpg.html)


End file.
